I'll be your woman
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: Bulma's plans to gain the Sayian Prince Vegeta. There is no fluffiness or romance instead keeping them as they are in the series. Got tired of the occness of the characters. I do not own DBZ or any of the characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Miss Bulma Briefs; one the top leading scientist in the world next to her father, a heiress to the mighty Capsule Corporation, a fashionsita and the most sought after bachelorette this society has ever seen. Bulma mused on her many titles with haughty egotism; everything she has ever gained in her life she worked herself to the bone to gain. She studied countless hours as a child to understand the intranet workings of the company as well as the science of mathematics to gain her infamous intelligence. She had countless high social interactions to better understand the world of sophistication and elegance so she may rule the higher class with her charm and countless priceless wardrobes to further along her status. She was a warrior in her own right of passage from the experience of being filled in a room of men in the cut throat business atmosphere; she stood her ground and earned their respect. She was fearless, always tossing her body in harms way in the adventures with her dear friend Goku, and the space travel to a hostile planet called Namek. It really showed her character putting herself out there all to bring back the ones she loved and considered great friends. Others of her social class would never place themselves in such a predicament instead allow the 'common' folk to do it for them; but no not Bulma Briefs. It was only when she would stare death in the face would she regret her choice but she still stuck on. All of this, every true sentence of her great and unique qualities meant nothing to him.

To him she was just a silly girl trying to play with the big boys because she liked their toys, she was a loud mouthed, vulgar, and brazen servant to his needs. It irked her beyond limits she didn't realize she had. She would stomp her foot, cross her arms, faced flushed, and give a tongue lashing she has never gave another; yet he would not cower in fear of her wrath instead stand there with his cocky smirk and do the most undignified thing she ever witness. He would laugh and wave her off as he walked away. It nearly drove her to madness; his actions made her feel more fury than possible. He did not cower, nor did he fall hopelessly in lust for her and her beauty, and not once did he say any words of gratitude for all the tedious hard work she put forth in his training. She just wanted to stomp up to his sanctuary rip out the power supply and demand a thank you.

She loathed him and his set ways of womanizing and the abusing of her technologies. Sure he was using them to help with the battle with the androids but she knew for certain he did it for his own gain and his pathetic goal is defeating Son Goku. She snickered; she knew that such a feat would be near impossible for him since Goku fought for his family and friends opposed to fighting for his own personal gain. She knew for certain he would never obtain his goal but one day maybe his views would change and perhaps he would join the others. She had to hope, she had to let herself live in her fantasies because no matter how much she tried not to she fell for the violent man.

As many of the bad qualities he posses he had some remarkable ones that made up for the bad. He was regal walking around the complex head held high oozing his self proclaimed importance, the way he spoke true to the pure breed royal he claimed to be articulating his sentences is the most proper and profound way; she could tell the high intelligence he held in secret in which she admired. Another thing was his dedication to his goals; he trained like a man possessed from dawn to night coming in only for the substances of food and water. Sleep seemed far below him. In all that hard and dedicated training gave him a body Yamcha would never dream of. Only once had she the held the privilege of touching the molten steel of his body when the GR exploded from overuse and over pressure of the gravity simulator.

That was where it all began for her, her ultimate undoing. She saw him in a finer light; no longer lost in the shrouds of darkness and yet still keeping his mystery. She held him close and felt something she didn't believe he had his heart thundered underneath her palm. It called to her with each thump and pump it said to her 'I can still learn to love'. It made her head throb from the idea's passing through them. She held him as a lover would and then it all began to turn for her.

She noticed his body first and foremost as she bandaged him; so many scars. She traced them as he laid there in a drug induced sleep and she pondered what horrors have you seen? What troubles you late at night when you lay in your bed? Can I ever be apart of your thoughts? Can I lay in your heart?

She sighed as she heard the tale tell sign of the man in question finish his training for food. She twitched as she watched him walk across her lawn giving her mothers greetings the usual grunt. His aura gave off the usual 'don't mess with me, I'm evil' air; maybe it was the sole challenge of it all that made her fall harder than usual or maybe it was something more?

Before the man came to live with her after his long search in space she would never believe anyone if they had said to her she would love the vicious man because Yamcha was her one. She scoffed, how foolish she was. Yamcha was her first and only real relationship; of course she been on countless dinner dates with men of higher social standing but it only ever was a date. They played to close to the safe side and one of her guilty pleasures where living slightly on the danger side of life. I guess that was why she fell for Yamcha he was a bandit living on the land no obligations, no family other than his trusty shift changing cat Puar. She threw away her wish from the dragon in those days for her fated prince charming for Yamcha; but she couldn't help wonder if she had to made that wish would it be the man in question standing before her that day? She shivered with the possibilities then quickly thanked her lucky stars she hadn't; there would have been dire consequences since Goku was no where near in strength to face him on.

But in those golden years of her teenage life she and Yamcha went well together. They were playful, and lived an exciting love life. They were a couple that shouldn't be in the eyes of higher society which only egged her on more, and yes she did love Yamcha. She wondered what happened to them; a useless question because she knew the answer. Over the years they seemed only to go through the motions of a relationship making movie dates and dinner dates so they would be able to distract them from the truth of the matter; they had nothing to offer another. The sex life even became tedious and boring; yet again going through the motions not looking for that excited high they once use to obtain. She became more demanding of Yamcha or threw herself in work to find herself away from him. As for Yamcha he had a stray eye on other women accepting any woman's advances of flirtation on him; she really couldn't blame him she was the only woman he was with. But the fact of the manner was he was her boyfriend. It wasn't all that surprising when her new attendant came and demolished her relationship without even trying or realizing he had.

Yamcha hated the fact the man was welcomed there, hated it more than she thought he would. It also didn't fail her to realize Yamcha's jealousy. Yamcha seen how she would look at him, knew how she obsessed about him. That's what finally ended it; a plain long lasting relationship was destroyed by the obsession and jealousy of one signal man letting it end on bitter terms.

Did she miss it? Did she miss Yamcha? To be honest with herself she was relieved it was finally over. Yet she still does care for her old love in a very friendly manner but nothing more. All her other raging emotions were now concentrated on the man who resides in her home. So close and yet so far away from her grasp.

Most handsome men she met she fell instantly for, swooning over their appearance and hoped they noticed her appreciative looks; but not him. When she first laid eyes on the man she scoffed at his height, he looked so little on the television screen standing next to the gigantic Sayian beside him. Even then his regal air showed she knew from the very beginning who the leader was. She hated him downright. The man came with the same ill intentions like every other villain she came across, immortality and to rule the planet. But he wished only to destroy it once he gained his wish. Then there was Namek when she nearly came face to face with him. He came swooping down from the sky with that cocky grin she became accustomed to but she could see under the confidence and fury he displayed there laid desperation. For the moment her fear subsided to curiousness, what could make him so desperate? Then she felt his eyes on her as he addressed her and she faltered but his gaze and scrutiny was removed from her to the next who joined there little gathering came. She laughed thinking how handsome he was trying to get his attention, she was foolish. That little date she wanted from the blue man came short when he killed him. Then her fear came back ten fold. His eyes spoke of the many horrific things he would do to them if they didn't comply with his wishes. She was scared beyond words; she believed she even turned blue in the face.

Once the disaster was adverted on Namek by the ever present hero Goku her joy came. Safe from harms way she rejoiced but quickly quelled by the harsh voice claiming them fools; in which they were. But it was that harsh voice who gave them the solution on how to revive their friends and love ones. She offered the man to stay in her home. She didn't know why she had; she figured it was from the sheer joy of being alive and home that allowed such a misjudgment. Allowing a murdering and evil being in her home. How could she have known then that she would be placed in such a predicament now?

It took him awhile to grow accustomed to their customs and celebrations, the believed it all worthless and stupid human things. The festive celebrations didn't mean anything to him but why would they. He came from a place far different from theirs. That was what started her questions how did the Sayians celebrate? Did they have special occasions like their own? Did they have religion? How old was he when he was taken away? How old was he in general? What did he see? These questions were useless to her for she will never gain any information from him; but it still plagued her.

Her ever so inquisitive mind ran rampant trying to gain a solution on how to get the man to speak, open up even just the slightest and maybe then she could worm her way in. It would be a long and tedious process to make the man open for her; she knew this as a matter of fact. Something like him would not come easy it would be the biggest project she ever encountered.

She knew the possible steps. Gain the slightest amount of trust, an inch of communication, and allow it to grow. The only way to do such a thing would in-fact be something she wasn't entirely against. She must bed the man. What other way could there have been all other attempts were shot down instantly by a 'foolish woman' or his righteous laughter filling the room. Her options then were limited now it was down to one only step. Now being the genius she was she knew for certain the night she bed him he wouldn't lay there crying in her arms proclaiming his all to her, no; more than likely he would just leave with a shrug of his shoulder.

She had weighed her options for nearly a year now obsessing over the man converting all beliefs to truths and snake in with the best laid plans. She will obtain him, he was her challenge, and she knew without a shout of a doubt that this man was her soul mate. He was like her in every sense only life threw in unexpected turns his way; but if he were a man from earth at this moment they would be together. She knew it as a solid belief. The prince of all Sayians one of the most feared and dangerous man in the universe was her prince. The prince that she had been waiting for since she was just a little girl, Vegeta was hers. Bulma giggled, she was always a sucker for the 'bad' boys and living close to danger; with Vegeta she was laying deep on the razors edge. She had no other choice but to accept and conquer her desires and make them reality. She was Miss Bulma Briefs the most intelligent woman on Earth, the slyest cut throat woman in the art of business; she will gain her obsession Prince Vegeta.

**Well, well here I am again with my second B/V fic. Who would have thought I would. *Wink* with this fic I am going to stay as damn well near the personalities of the characters. Which should not be hard once you seen the series countless times. I had seen far too many…. Questionable fics concerning the pair and at times shake my head but remain silent in which I still will. But I do hope I do you, the reader, a great job because all my fics are written solely for you guys well I should say gals. If you do have a concern or issue with the fic please review flamers are welcomed as well. I am not a writer that is upset easily and will take all comment to mind. **

**Till next time in a land far, far away. *Bow* **_**VS. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bulma strutted into the kitchen with her head held high pretending not to notice the man sitting at the table eating large amounts of food that would make a earthling gape and worry; it no longer effected her since she grew accustomed to it from watching Goku scarf down tables with ease. She causally leaned back against the counter making sure her chest was pushed forward to fully show the swell of her breast. She sighed as she lightly twirled her index finger in the droplets of water left on the counter.

Vegeta grumbled under his breath and raised a brow to the exotic woman. He growled as he took in her appearance, for the past few weeks he noticed her clothing became less and less around him. It drove him crazy, not in lust no on the contrary, it angered him. He was not a fool; he had in fact noticed her lingering day dream stares, the way her chest would puff out around him like some beast in heat. Her fertile aroma stunk up the room he occupied. It literally pissed him off and yet intrigued him. He growled he was nearing his patience with the woman.

He had no time to play around with the earthling servant woman; his training came first and foremost. He could feel the super Sayian transformation under the fringes, he could taste it but there was something holding it back. He had to break what ever it was holding him back and achieve his birthright. But now here this woman was trying to gain his favor; he had thought of the idea countless times. It didn't seem like such a bad idea; he already had taken room and board, nourishment, and training equipment why not enjoy some sexual gratification as well? No he would not give in to his basic needs; he needed to reach his birthright, then maybe…

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta scoffed.

Bulma tilted her head and smiled. "Nothing at all Vegeta, why do you ask?"

Vegeta quirked a brow, interesting he thought the woman didn't scream at him for not addressing her by name. Maybe she finally accepted that to him she was not an individual? No there was something behind all this he knew, he had to know; he wasn't one for surprises. "Woman there must be a reason why you are here disturbing my meal with you're disgusting pungent scent, and puffing out you're chest like some ruffled pathetic bird." Vegeta hissed.

Bulma felt slightly dazed for a moment, Vegeta could smell her scent? This was interesting information. The crude remarks pushed aside Bulma's curious nature came forth. "Smell my scent?" Bulma grinned and pushed herself from the counter. "You mean you can smell people from afar like a canine?" Bulma paused her speech as she came closer taking a seat at the table, she could see the discomfort in his stance but the fire in his eyes made her push forward. Oh she knew she was being bold, acting like she never had before; but she knew Vegeta wouldn't understand the little human gestures and being bold would gain some if any respect from the stone man. She lowered her lashes and smirked with pouty lips. "What do I smell like Vegeta?" She whispered.

"Like a common harlot in heat. Go shower and remove yourself from me." Vegeta grounded out. "Or better yet call scar face over to do his job that he had been obliviously neglecting."

Bulma giggled as she lifted her arms behind her head once again pushing her chest outward. "My my Vegeta I guess you haven't noticed but me and Yamcha are done, we have been for quite some time now." Bulma looked over to Vegeta and gave him a sly smirk.

Vegeta grunted filling his mouth with one of the many steaks on his plate. He chewed it and swallowed looking over at Bulma with lowered eyes. "I thought that loser was your mate?"

Bulma let loose a low and light sigh. "Well you thought wrong Vegeta." She gave a light laugh stretching her arms up to the ceiling; she didn't miss when Vegeta eyed her bountiful chest. "I have been a free woman for sometime now Vegeta."

He growled. "I can smell that." Vegeta stood allowing the chair to fall to the floor with a loud clunk, he almost chuckled when he smelt Bulma's scent flare; the foolish woman believed he would try to take her to his bed. He felt like playing a little he didn't see the harm in doing so; it wouldn't interfere with his training. He sauntered over to Bulma's chair pulling her up by her arms to crush her chest to his. He faltered momentarily when he felt her pressed to him and took in her scent, it inflamed his nostrils and a chill of excitement made its way down below his waist. Had it truly been this long since he felt a woman? He quelled the sudden itching pleased with the control he held over his body and leaned into the woman. "I suggest you find a solution to your problem woman. I am sure the bald headed midget or swine would be more than willing." He chuckled as he nipped her ear.

Bulma quivered when she felt Vegeta's heated breath on her shoulder, she whined when his mouth made contact with her ear; she vaguely even realized Vegeta spoken to her, just the feel of that harsh and deep voice made her core awaken. Then she stood cold and alone, not one trace of the Sayian man. She did the one thing she could, she nearly threw a tantrum screaming outright and stomping her foot. "That asshole!"

She knew it would be hard to get Vegeta, but she didn't think it would be as frustrating as this to bed the man. Instead of being shot down flat out the bastard played with her. He made her nearly fall against his chest and beg him to take her! Suddenly a thought dawned on her, he almost made her crumbled with little words and dominate aggression; what could have he done to her if he wasn't toying with her? She shivered but then another realization crossed her mind; she felt Vegeta slightly trembled as he crushed her to him; could it be the man made of ice and stone felt the earning as well? Her tantrum gave away to her smirk.

"Oh Bulma dear what's wrong? Why do you look like you're going to steal Christmas tress?" Bulma shook her head to look at her befuddling mother.

"What? Steal Christmas trees?" Bulma nearly stumbled her words in her confusion. She knew her mother wasn't the brightest but she knew her mother wouldn't be as… Silly? Bulma sighed at times her brilliant mind couldn't process the correct terms for her mother.

"Yes steal Christmas trees, because that look on you're face sweetie was just like the Grinch from that Christmas special." Bunny tilted her head and giggled sweetly.

Bulma nearly palmed her face. Leave it to her dear mother to say such things. Bulma looked up and smiled. "Don't worry mom I'll be fine."

"You weren't pestering Mr. Vegeta again were you dear? You know he needs to keep up his training." Bunny looked over to the table and tsked at her daughter. "He didn't even finish his lunch, that poor young handsome boy is going to be starving." Bunny moved forward, being the domestic goddess she was begun to wrap the food and clear the table. "You know dear he needs all the energy he can get, you shouldn't be bothering him." Bunny stood straight for a moment. "You know dear you should go into that thingy of his and apologize for the disturbance." Bunny cocked her head and smiled sweetly at her daughter.

Bulma growled for a moment with the thought of apologizing to the prick, but then again it may have its advantages. "Yes mom I think I will."

Bunny watched her daughter march out of the kitchen with vigor, and she couldn't help the grin that came. "Oh I love playing match maker; maybe finally I can have some grandchildren running around in the place." Bunny giggled and continued on her cleaning and packing.

Vegeta growled; how did that little woman make him need so much? Why is it now finally affecting him so hard? It was her damn scent it had to be. He could smell her ovulation her hormones screaming at him to state their need. Vegeta grunted. He did like how she looked, her blue eyes ablaze with fury, her thick lips begging to be bitten, and her supple body. She had what was prized in space large breast, trim waist, and swollen hips ready to bare children, and those legs. Vegeta shouted out in frustration sending one of the training bots to the floor sparks flying forth. He hated how his mind repelled what he wanted, to rid himself of thoughts of the temptress.

He hated how weak it made him feel, it was disturbing. He would not be like that third class Kakarot who soiled his Sayian genes by creating a dirty half breed with inferior beings. He needed to kill his cravings. He needed to become stronger. As he flew up for a perfectly executed roundhouse he heard the machine power down, and under the power he used to fight against the high gravity he propelled himself to the ceiling efficiently knocking his head hard against the reinforced metal; he was taken fully unawares. Vegeta slowly descended down to the floor holding his wounded head hearing the woman of his thoughts laugh. "How dare you laugh at me you pathetic woman!" Vegeta roared, it was one thing to be teased by her, but to hear her laugh at him was a whole different manner. He moved forward with immeasurable speed and grasped her by her throat. Efficiently stopping her amusement and making her fear. "I will not tolerate anyone laughing at me! Do you understand fool?" He growled under his breath as he moved his head in further, taking in the scent of her fear, satisfied there was no traces of arousal. He grinned showing off his canine. "Is it funny now woman? Are you excited now?"

Bulma gulped, never before had Vegeta held her like this or showed any fury. Usually it was all just a game to him to pester her and criticize her. Had laughing at him really brought out his fury? Then she remembered Vegeta was a slave to the tyrant Frezia; then she understood his fury. For years he must have dealt with the laughter and snickers from people he considered higher ranked then him, and to hear her; a woman of no physical fighting power mock him was beyond what he could handle. At times it was easy for her to forget exactly what and who Vegeta really is. Mental note taken and this time will not be forgotten. Bulma lifted a shaky hand and lightly placed it on Vegeta's arm. She fought for air as she spoke. "Please Vegeta, let me go."

Vegeta watched as Bulma turned an interesting shade of pink and for an instant he realized what he was truly doing. He was choking the life from her; he listened as she strained to speak calmly, watched as she tried to take large gulps of air in her deprived lungs. He let her go. He did it not because she was going to die, not because he cared for her, not because he needed someone to fix the gravity simulator; he could always muscle her father into doing it. No he let her go because he wanted to live. Vegeta scoffed; yes it was true he wished to live and no doubt if he had killed her Kakarot would come down in that glorious super Sayian form and kill him outright for taking the life of his dear friend, and of course the woman would be resurrected by the magic of seven special balls. "Leave me woman! Go race off elsewhere, you're presents disgust's me."

Bulma looked up at Vegeta all her courage screamed at her to fight the man, cuss him out, and demand an apology for his stupidity; but the intelligence told her to go. The look that was in Vegeta's eyes told her everything she needed to know then, he would kill her if further provoked. He wasn't a man that gave threats lightly spoken or silent.

With as much dignity she could muster Bulma stood crossed her arms and flung her hair at the Sayian. Her body language was enough for him to get the message 'whatever.' As childish as it was Vegeta understood with a sneer and growl his way of saying 'fuck off.'

Bulma sighed as relieved he was finally out of the sphere; she leaned against the machine idling touching her sore throat with the tips of her fingers. How could she have been so stupid? She was only suppose to go in there tease him to the point her kicked her out, or dragged her to a room. But no she slipped and laughed. She should have known better! She sank to her butt upon ground and tilted her head to look at her masterpiece the object of Vegeta's desires, the gravity simulator, her rival she scoffed. Rivaled with a machine, how stupid.

Any smart woman would drop their mission about now, and run away looking for the next, ah not her. No she was stupid enough to continue on; maybe she was slightly masochistic? It didn't matter; she could see the grand prize, Vegeta. What a strange relationship they will have she giggled. No this wouldn't stop her in the slightest bit instead it became apart of her limited knowledge of the feisty man; something she would use to keep a upper hand in future situations after all this was a learning progress.

Bulma stood taking deep breaths and jolted when she felt the machine shake under the power of the man held within. She smirked; she wanted to feel that power within her. She groaned and palmed her face from the cheesy line she came up with. When did she become so hopeless? For now she needed to distract herself from the man and her work was a great place to do it; she had far too many projects waiting.

Vegeta growled as he hung a towel from his neck he finished training a few hours prior, only doing light workouts as he aired out the humid machine by keeping the entrance wide open. His stomach let loose a loud grumble; he didn't go into the compound for his dinner, instead he trained until the sun set and the night came. He stretched his body making his descent down the ramp, a few steps out and he felt a power. He growled; Kakarot was here, and that woman beside him. Vegeta quickly moved over to where he sensed them ensuring he stayed hidden. No doubt in his mind the woman was telling Kakarot what he had done today. He snarled and listened taking quick glances over the siding watching the duo.

Bulma sighed once again. "Goku-chan I told you nothing happened."

"Bulma there is markings all over your neck. Tell me please what happened? Did Vegeta do this to you?" Goku growled.

"No Goku. I told you this was done… Ummm. Goku you wouldn't like it if I told you." Bulma stated and crossed her arms.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me Bulma." Goku stood firm; he knew that Bulma and Vegeta would end up together, well not together but end up coming together to create Trunks. But he still felt slightly uneasy about Bulma housing Vegeta. He knew deep down Vegeta had a good side to him, it would just take some work, and if anyone could really save Vegeta would he his brilliant friend Bulma; but he still worried over her safety.

"Son Goku you came here for a fluctuation radar to see the results of you're training now you have it, go home. I am perfectly fine, this." Bulma pointed to her bruised and sore neck. "This is nothing Goku, and it wasn't done by Vegeta okay. And if you must know, I enjoy things on the rougher side in the bedroom and this was the outcome. Okay?" Bulma stood her ground, as much as she tried not to she smirked at the quite predominate blush on her friends cheeks.

"Ummm…." Goku fiddled with his fingers looking for anything to change the subject.

"Go home Goku, as much as I love seeing you I have some important things to do before I go to bed." Bulma smiled and lightly touched Goku's bicep giving it a slight squeeze.

"Okay Bulma, thank you for the radar. It will help Gohan out a lot."

Bulma watched her old dear friend give his signature grin as he raised two fingers on her forehead and vanished into thin air. Bulma sighed. "I wish I knew how to do that technique."

"Woman I didn't realize you were a liar. I thought it was severally frowned upon in you're little human standards?" Bulma shivered as she heard the deep voice behind her; only a few steps away.

"I didn't want him to know." Bulma's voice came as a near whisper.

Vegeta chuckled. "Awe how cute." He mocked. "Trying to protect me?"

Bulma turned and grunted. "Maybe I have some faith in you Vegeta. That maybe one day you will see all the good offered to you."

"Foolish woman, there are no such thing as good; only strength and weaknesses. The weak know their place and that is to serve the strong." Vegeta crossed his arms and turned to leave.

"Hey Vegeta wait!" Bulma stretched out her arm trying to gain the attention of the Sayian prince. "I just want you to know I wasn't mocking you."

Vegeta frowned and turned looking at the woman.

Bulma continued on. "I know it must have been hard for you when you worked for Frezia, and that it must have reminded you of that time. But I wasn't mocking you, I think highly of you Vegeta, and I guess I just wanted to say I am sorry if I made you feel bad."

Vegeta tilted his head at the woman a dazed look on his features. Apologizing to him? He scoffed and placed on a forced smirk. "Make me feel bad? You honestly thought you hurt my feelings?" Vegeta started to laugh shaking his head at the woman. "You think a foolish little girl like you can hurt my feelings." His laughter grew. "Silly human girl. To hurt my feelings I need to have them in the first place." Vegeta turned once again readying himself to leave the woman. "Don't loose any sleep of it human." He placed a finger under his chin to mimic deep thought. "As you earthlings would say you need your beauty sleep, because by the cosmos if you loose any I do not want to think how horrific you will look." Vegeta faked a shudder. "You're hideous enough." He tilted his head back to give Bulma a sideway glance and laughed harder as he saw the furious flush on her face.

Bulma stomped her foot and with a loud shriek she pointed to Vegeta. "You awful jerk! How dare you!" Bulma clenched her fist. "I am one of the most beautiful women in this universe!"

Vegeta laughed louder at the woman and waved her off as he walked inside the compound. He could still hear her fuming outside and he congratulated himself on a job well done. As he passed a window on the upper level he glanced out seeing Bulma still standing in the same spot grumbling to herself. She was beautiful Vegeta mused; even more when her face was flushed in anger. A quick flash of the woman below him made him twitch; what would her exotic features look like? Vegeta grunted and shook his head. He needed to regain himself, his hormones were beginning to take over; he winced with the thought, he wasn't some animal. He was a super elite, he should have more control over his body. He growled looking away from the window and made his way to his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Vegeta was simple and yet so difficult all in the same, I didn't fully understand as of yet why it was becoming more and more harder for me to gain what I utmost desired. Then again I'm just fooling myself once again; I knew he wanted me, I could see it in his eyes; how they linger on my person making me feel stripped off all clothing, standing before him under his strict scrutiny searching for any flaw that may lay under my clothing. He could look all he wanted; I know I am perfection in the flesh. I did say beforehand I was quite egotistical, a trait me and the Prince shared. Sometimes I wondered how our egos could fit in my home.

He is slowly wearing down; I know it as a matter of fact. Just simple flashes in his eyes tell me so; he is second guessing himself, not as too sure why he was denying my obvious offer to be a bed-mate. Still he keeps his resolve; he will become a Super Saiyan. It's a resolve I wish to destroy and dismantle, to convert and sooth; I want him to reach the status of the legends of his people, and I want him to be at his best because I deserve no less. I shudder from time to time just thinking about that power above me, it's thrilling to say the least. Yes unlike Chichi who dreams that one day her husband would stop the fighting and play the role as the dutiful husband; I want Vegeta to remain as a warrior, to come home smelling of sweat and battle, to know one of the most powerful and fear men in the universe was mine, and mine only as he crushes his powerful lips to my own and takes me in a wild manner; just like any woman, I have daydreams, only one day they will be real. What can I say, I've been spoiled since birth; something that will never change.

His trust I have gained, in a way I didn't think I would. It was a simple accident Vegeta was there to hear me lie to Goku to cover his ungrateful ass. But it worked in my favor, so I cannot complain. It didn't dawn on me at first that I had accomplished my first mission in my plan; I was down right hopping mad at his snide remarks to realize that I had. Once I finished my ranting about his ungratefulness to the blank space that Vegeta once stood, I allowed my scientific mind to start up. The only reason why I'll never hear a simple little 'thank you' to leave his lips is because he saw it as a sign of weakness, it showed that he needed something and his appreciation. The Prince of all Saiyans would never say such words of gratitude, and it is something I would have to deal with once I gain him as my own.

I could only smile knowing without a shadow of doubt I gained his trust, now I need to gain the rest. Slow steps, one by one, with each one I get closer and closer to the all mighty Prince, my Prince. He was a far cry from the fairy tale prince I once dreamed off as a child. He is more of a seasoned general by our standards; commanding, regal, and held the air of utmost importance; I wondered briefly if we were like the story of Cleopatra and Mark Antony? Then I scoffed realizing that we were a far cry from the duo. Cleopatra the beautiful Queen of the Nile; that of course being myself, and Mark Antony the love sick fool denying his King of Rome to be with Cleopatra; of course this role didn't ring true for Vegeta, first off he wasn't a fool in love, he was a fool in denial.

To say he loves me is a full out untrue and bold statement; so I will stay clear of that term. First off he needs to learn what love means and experience it before he could dip into those unknown waters, and rest assured I will be there to hold his hand as he makes his first steps. No, love is far from his grasp right now, but one day.

For now I will take his lust, for now I will satisfy the all mighty Prince's needs once he finally crumbles in my allure. He is weakening, as I said before I can see it. From time to time I can feel something touch my hair, easily mistaken for the wind, but it has become more frequent. Just the simplest of tugs, and before I could react there's nothing there. I watch him when he thinks I am nowhere in sight, I can see his internal conflict grumbling to himself like a crazed man down the street. Near to the point of sulking. It's cute really, he wars with a battle that he had already lost the moment I touched his bare chest and felt his heart.

I gain a horrible hobby it's true, honestly I feel as bad as Roshi; but now I can sympathize with the old pervert, now I know how he feels to see the object, well in his case objects of his desires and unable to do a damn thing about it only watch from afar and enjoy the view; but unlike Roshi, I will gain my object of desire. I watch him as he trains, watch as the sweat rolls down that perfected olive body, watch as he continues his crazed dance of war time and time again. At times I do more than watch, I writhe on my comfy chair, touching myself in places, I can for now, only dream of him doing. I love the way his powerful muscles flex and twitch after a long hard session of intense training, I enjoy watching him gulp down a bottle of water, god the way his Adams apple bob up and down. It is wrong I know, it is obsessive and filthy but I cannot help myself.

Only once I watch his resolve crack, yet again sitting down for my dirty private show I watched. I undid my blouse, it was becoming far too tight for my liking as I watch him stretch out his body in an upwards kick, Kami the way that body glides. It makes me want to take up Martial Arts just to spar with him. I closed my eyes for a brief moment to picture his rough large hands cupping my bosoms, so lost in my daydreams I missed the beginning. I opened my eyes expecting his typical training, shocked to see it was very different type of training going on. He was leaning against the siding, his hand inside his shorts slowly pulling; I nearly came then and there. I trained my eye like a Hawk, never peeling them away from the monitor as I watch his most private moment. His need was evident, as well as mine. I only wished he would remove those sinful shorts of his, and expose himself to me. Yet again it was left as a mystery to me, I wonder is he small, average, or large? I wanted to know how he looked in the throw of an orgasm; will he arch, shout, or grunt? How did it taste? These were once again unanswered. He sneered to himself yanking his hand away, and flopped to the floor staring hatefully at his groin. Perhaps he was thinking it was lowly for a Prince to get off on his own? I would be more than happy to help him.

I smirked once I realized what in-fact he was doing to himself. He would not allow himself to gain release, yet he teased himself for it. He was only fueling his fire higher, not something one should do if they wanted to keep their firm resolve. It just made it easier for me to worm myself in his bed, which lets be honest, is mine. I bought it, it's in my house, therefore it is mine and if I so choose to sleep on a bed I bought then who really can stop me? It's mine.

I let the weeks fly by, and my seduction became no less; with all the practice I have been gaining I could tune it to a fine art. Simple conversations about upgrades have become little games for me, to slide in raunchy innuendo, and quick peeks of my ample bosom, and curvy bottom. A quick lick on my plump rouge lip and 'bedroom' eyes would always get a snort and a disgusted remark, but I know those remarks were fronts, simple little lies he told himself, grasping at straws to reaffirm his resolve. But we both know they mean nothing.

The sooner he stops lying to himself and accept the fact that he is in-fact mine the sooner we can get to the ultimate goal, our long awaited release. Sometimes my mind will go into worse case scenario, what if he is awful in bed? And that is why he avoided bedroom play like it's the plague? Even if so, like all animals, he could be trained. I couldn't help the wicked grin even if I tired.

As much as I like our little cat and mouse game, it was starting to ware me down. The anticipation, and need for this man has been getting to me; I needed to speed things up, I needed to get it all into action; I was near suffocating with the pure unadulterated need for that man, that alien of a man. Which the idea came quick, I am after-all a genius. Vegeta has grown quite accustomed to my flirtation, and overdriven body. He was use to all my attention. It was time to try something different, it was either going to make it or break it. I didn't see any other solutions other than raping him in his sleep. And the idea has been passed around in my head countless times, but if I do so it would wound his pride and take away from his manhood; no the all mighty Prince needed that control, he needed to feel he was all that is man, and who am I to take that from my dark Prince?

**So I decided to do Bulma's insight, then regular written chapters and continue the flow, I like it. I am doing my damnest to keep Bulma to her true self and as I see her. **

**Thank you very much for the reviews, I really do love them. Makes me feel all tingly inside haha. The next chapter will be up within this week. **

**Inko- I feel the same, I loved watching them in the series, it always made me smile seeing them together. Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Mjmusiclover- Thank you for you're reviews, you have been reviewing since the beginning, thank you. I am glad you like this. **

**Elleelle- Yes Bulma does always gets what she wants, she is a spoiled princess, and I will give her what she wants ;) hand it over to her on a golden platter! Hehehe **

**Preciousjade76- Yes another B/V fic lol, I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reviewing. **

**Till next in a land far, far away V.W**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Let the game begin.**

Bulma strutted around the complex taking a very hard earned day off from all inventing and fixing. She made it quite a show that today will be the day she did absolutely nothing by announcing it at the breakfast table the day before and even tacking a note on the mighty prince's door stating the solid fact. She let her hair down, no cosmetics, no perfumes, not even high prized clothing; she was bumming it today.

She lounged around on her couch flipping through channels searching for anything to watch, many of the shows she was lost on what was happening, never having the time to follow the show's beginning. So she found something she could follow quite easily, the history and discovery channels. She watched documentaries on animals, space, and historical events while munching down on her little guilty pleasures of pastries.

She stuck with her plan, through out the day she will have no accomplishments, greet everyone for dinner, and set her plan into action. She smirked and chuckled when a special involving the primate family came on. Maybe she thought she should get a pad and take notes.

She sighed from time to time when she would hear Vegeta pass by, grunting and calling her 'lazy'. Her devious thoughts came into play, but she promised herself, Vegeta will gain no attention from her on this day, not even a simple glance.

Vegeta grunted leaning up against the door frame staring at the woman, strange he thought. He knew damn well the woman knew he was there, and not even a remark from her, no 'nice ass' or 'wanna play with me' it confused him. Maybe she finally understood she was far too lowly for him, and moved on. He felt something inside brew, an emotion he understood well. Who had taken the woman's interest from him?

He pushed himself from the wall, set on getting a rise from the girl. "Well look at that, I can practically see the fat forming on your lazy hideous ass."

Bulma shrugged.

He raised a brow. "Well…. Aren't you going to shout at me? Defend yourself woman?"

Another shrug was what he got.

He growled. "Useless humans!" He had bitten out the words. "Are you finally broken woman?"

Bulma stretched out, blatantly ignoring the man behind her, waiting for him to give up. Her wait wasn't as long as she thought, with a huff he stormed off, no doubt to go back to his only love, the gravity chamber. Bulma started to snicker, Bulma one, Vegeta nothing. Time for phase two.

She raced upstairs, calling a few numbers; finally she got what she wanted. With a sly smirk she gave the time. Stripping down her house wear, it was time to glam up.

Vegeta stomped into the complex sniffing out his dinner. The woman got under his skin, how dare she ignore him! Him of all people! The goddamn prince of Sayians ignored by a worthless sexy human! Wait sexy… Vegeta groaned palming his face. He groaned again upon hearing the chirpy voice of the blonde woman nearly singing to him to take a seat and enjoy his meal.

Vegeta paid no mind to the couple before him, instead concentrating on getting the nourishments in his system, he hasn't eaten this good since he lived on his planet. Tablets were a far cry from the real deal. He blocked out the mindless chatter until her name was brought to the table.

"Hunny where is Bulma? Shouldn't we wait for her before eating?" Dr. Briefs raised a brow over his newspaper.

"Oh sweetie, Bulma is going out on a date with that brain doctor tonight." She smiled wearily over to Vegeta, not missing the pause.

"Hn." Vegeta once again continued his feeding, jealously started to raise its ugly head with the new information. He only just found out what dating meant here, and this woman was going to be draping herself over this pathetic human male, when she was his! Wait… his? Suddenly he lost his appetite; with a shove away from the table, ignoring the questions from the elder woman and left.

Bulma stood at her mirror studying her looks; damn she was hot. Her cocktail dress hugged her curves perfectly leaving nothing to the imagination. The collar was v-shaped and low to enhance the length of her neck, her strap cris-crossed heels hugged her ankles, and her hair pinned up with sections of her bangs hanging loose. Her makeup applied perfectly enough to make a makeup artist jealous, no jewelry she found that it gave something for people to look at when she wanted their utmost attention on her. Red was her color. She spun around like a giddy young girl kicking back one leg in a mock pose, yeah she was perfection all right, every man dreams in the flesh.

She came out of her self inspection from the vibration of her cell, flipping it open she read the text saying her date was approaching the complex. She let out a light squeal and raced for her hand bag. Her last thought was solely on the Prince. If she was correct, Vegeta would be already close to the door looking to see his 'rival' and watch the interaction between them. He would be playing into her hands if she was correct.

Vegeta stalked back and forth around the living quarters, he felt the low signal of someone's approach; he growled deep, the man was a weakling! He warred with himself, should he go and check things out, should he stay here and never mind the woman, why the hell was he questioning himself? He heard Bulma giggle as she raced down the stairs, her scent hit him hard; no perfume, it was all her, au natural. He growled he could taste her excitement; she should only be excited for me! Before he could register what he was doing, he was speeding past the woman, and yanking the door open before the startled man could knock. "What do you want?"

Bulma wanted to shout out her victory, to bounce around like a mindless 'tigger' and scream her joy; oh yeah the prince was hers. She looked over to the poor man ready to jump out of his skin and run away. She couldn't really blame him, here stood Vegeta, poised and ready to gut out a throat, tight firm powerful muscles flexed, teeth bared with uncontained fury. Bulma shuddered, better yet, the Prince was topless showing off all his glorified scarred skin, battles won. He was dominance in the flesh and poor little David hadn't a chance; nor did she under that powerful form.

"I… I… Is Bulma here?" David stumbled, built enough courage to speak to that beast before him.

"Oh Vegeta leave him be." Bulma laughed trying to dispel the tension and fear. "Don't mind him David, he still hasn't learned how to be civilized, growing up in a jungle will do that to you right, Vegeta?" Bulma placed her hand on the powerful shoulder and her knees almost buckled from the sheer force and heat of the man.

Vegeta snapped his head to Bulma, a moment passed where he forgot about the male before him, coming to take his female. He was awed by her appearance and scent, she was breathtaking. Even the galactic nations would fall to their knees before this creature; but he was a Sayian. He growled and just about to snap a witty comeback but was halted once again by the woman. She deictically laid a hand on his lips to silent him, his lips tingled under the touch, he wanted to taste the pads of her finger tips, bathe them with his tongue. But he was a Sayian male. He snapped his teeth at her.

"See still quite savage." Bulma gave him a wide warming smile and stepped forward to David. "Don't stay up waiting for me." She winked and blew him a kiss goodbye.

The rage he felt bubbled inside him, threatening to erupt and spill. He watched as the human gave the woman flowers, and helped her into the car. He spat his disgust, silly human courtships. On Vegetisie the courtship was of scents, if they compliment one another then they mated, impregnate, and then leave plain and simple. No stupid dead flowers and silly dinners at fancy restaurants and devoting the rest of ones life to each other.

He growled and sniffed once again, the woman's scent, voided of any perfumes; he liked it, it was subtle for a human, it smelt oddly enough like one of his treats he enjoyed as a child on his home planet. He slammed the door shut, closing off his sense's, no he would not, he will not contemplate coupling with the earth girl; just a taste…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I shouldn't have done what I had done; I didn't know it would have made me feel such guilt. I was cutting corners, I knew this and accepted the fact; but I would never had done it if I knew what I was toying with before hand. There sat a man across from me fiddling around with his utensils, smoothing shaky hands through his brown shaggy hair, his light green eyes dilated, mouth dry, stuttering his speech as he spoke of neurons and chemical balances in the brain.

I should have noticed his demeanour from the very beginning and ended the date much sooner; but no, I couldn't notice then. My mind was far beyond my date's intentions and hope's, instead I kept up my overly sweet and flirtatious façade wrapping my hands around his meek arm, fantasying of holding royal iron clad muscles beneath my palm. Threw in some dainty light giggles, I know he had heard them; Saiyan senses are so keen, amazing really.

David is a sweet man, and knowing it then only made my guilt all that much more. He was very polite, easily slipping into the role of the 'gentleman' pulling out my chair, draping a napkin on my lap with the cutest blush, and engaged with talk of his work. Then I noticed it, how he looked. In his pale eyes I see a hope, a future that I was included. I should have known. But still I carried on, engaging his conversation with my own knowledge, ignoring his speech slip ups as if they never happened; I had to, you never know when you are a prey, being stalked by the highest predator in the food chain.

I was stuck really, questioning my morals with my desires; the burning need I have for that alien of a man was scorching me inside and out, and my morals came slapping me reminding myself I am a respectful woman and not the harlot begging for a touch from my dark Prince. I was going to crush this weak man before me, throw him under the bus just so I can feel those dark evil eyes penetrate my soul. Instead of getting up and let the man down gently and leave, I continued on with the date finished up our meals and making our way down to the docks.

My mind wandered as the sand surrounded my bare feet, Vegeta… where was he, what was he doing now? Was he here, watching? I wasn't at all surprised when David never mentioned or asked of the hostile brazen man living in my home; then again Vegeta is a alpha male, his presents alone shouts his dominance; men like David had no chance what so ever against that power even if he were a human man.

When Vegeta would walk into a room, you could smell his masculinity, taste it thickly in the air. His musk was potent, surrounding me in its grips and my body reacted to him. He was terribly dangerous, 'off-limits' signs flashed around him warning off all women to his allure. I was never one to ever accept something was off-limits to me, I was Bulma Briefs and by Kami I could have anything I wanted; an evil hostile alien, that was unbelievably sexy mind you, was up on the table for my indulgence and possession. I licked my lips and I could faintly taste his heavy musk, ambrosia to my senses; he was here.

My attention was taken away by my date, I listened vaguely as David told me how he always admired me, beauty and brains to boot he said. He blushed so brightly as he confessed he always wanted to grow 'a set' and ask me out and was shocked needless to say when I enquired him for a night of courting. If only he knew the real reason of my enquiry, my selfish plot to fully gain the attention of my Prince. Once again my mind turned thinking of my Prince's rock hard muscles flow like smoke as he worked through a particular kata, how there always seem to be one stray sweat flowed downward, gliding down his strong thick corded neck. My mouth became parched, dryer than anytime it ever had been through my expedition as a teen through the mushroom treetop desert.

David naturally took it in a different light, he believe I had become faint from his confessions, believing stupidly he had effectively swept me off my feet. He had tried to kiss me, moving forward holding tightly to my forearms, puckering up those thin lips. I was going to slap the taste out of his mouth; it shone up as a great excuse for me 'I cannot be with a man that is so eager'.

A flashing of light zipped pass my face, nearly singeing my lashes, and not a second after I was pushed downward by an explosion; my hair covered in white sand, I fisted the cool sand between my fingers, preparing a glare worthy of the mighty Prince. My heart halted when I locked eyes with him, I could hear the low hiss of his power keeping him levitated in the dark sky.

He reminded me of a story I once heard long ago as a little girl, a story of a fallen dark angel; I wish I could remember it now. There he is, my Prince coming to sweep me away. I almost laughed crazily then kneeling in the sand; I dreamed of a Prince to come for me on his brilliant white stallion, holding me dear promising marriage and happily ever after, to shower me with all the love in the world and give me a beautiful bright smile that would warm my heart. Foolish really, but what woman had not thought of the idea?

Instead of the pure doer of good, I get him. This a version of a Prince I had never saw before. He stayed there, godlike in the sky, glaring harshly at the human, thoughts of killing the weakling storming behind those dark eyes; he look down at me and gave his cocky smirk, he looked diabolical. His skin glowed under the orange florescent lights, casting shadows defining his muscles. His chest bared to the world, tight black shorts the only clothing he wore other than the standard issue boots of my company. He was sin, and I wanted to sink my teeth in the forbidden. Allow his darkness to surround me whole and slowly I'll brighten him, I will make his heart beat for me, I will love him like no other.

Vegeta looked down to David slowly pointing two extended fingers in his direction; I couldn't speak, my heart raced a mile a minute, would Vegeta really kill this man? I would be to blame; why haven't I immediately jumped forward demanding him to stop, and not to do it? Where did my courage go?

He shot the blue force at the terrified man's feet, and a harsh growl resounded above us, as he descended down to the earth. His words were spoken firmly and evenly; holding complete confidence in himself. "Leave before I decide to take another shot, next time I will not miss my target." He gave a lopsided smile, showing off the hint of his canine, teeth that could rip chunks of meat with ease.

**Author notes:**

**Yeah sorry guys been M.I.A for sometime, my laptop decided to stop working on me, but now I am back. I would like to tell you all this is not a three year fic, this will span to the very end, well not GT, I'm skipping it, hate GT.**

**AFF reviewers**

**ZeoUnit and Warlock- **I will do both of yours in the same one since it is similar lol. Yes I know Vegeta is a brute, but in all honesty I do have planed for Vegeta to start questioning but after the androids, because in the series when Vegeta is fighting the androids he is still a signal minded *ahhem* jerk. He openly showed he didn't care for Bulma or Baby Trunks. It was only afterwards when cell was defeated so on so forth Vegeta did start questioning, living a family life. As we know from the Buu saga when Majin Vegeta and Goku were dukeing it out lol. So please bare with it, in due time things will come together. Also thank you for the idea's, not to sound rude, but I have a set plan for this fic. But honestly I liked them, but they wouldn't work with the flow im trying to set. Thank you both for your idea's and keep reading and hopefully enjoy.

**FF reviewers**

**Kaienbrief- **yes Bulma is evil in this one, you could be amazed the things women do to get the one they want ;) lol

**Preciousjade76-** Not the right kind of possession yet though lol

**Elleelle- **Keep reading to find out ;)

**Dream-Toxin- **Thank you, and yes Bulma was always getting stuck in sticky situations, but she will succeed! Haha

**Jess- **Thank you for your kind praise. And I will keep up with this fic, even tho I got 6 more im working on :S

**LadyBlah- **Thank you very much hun. I am happy you like it**. **

**Thank you all for reviewing, rating, and favouring this fic; and shamelessly nods head, keep reviewing! Hahahaha **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bulma found herself on her feet before she could process he had moved from the sky. David on the other hand had proved her theory right; he scrambled away, frighten like a mouse. She felt his harsh heated breath behind her, holding her shoulders tightly, pressing his powerful chest upon her back; his hips nestled perfectly to her rump. She felt herself become weak, her womanhood aflame with lust.

"Are you proud of yourself woman?" His growl reverberated throughout her body, shaking her very core. His voice was a symphony of the devil himself, dark, gravely, and deep giving her silent promises. She could speak, instead her low whine being the only thing telling him her desires. What ever happen to her fire, her pride? "You have been gallivanting around flaunting yourself to me, and then like the harlot you are switching your attentions to another. Do you believe me ignorant? You think I wouldn't know?" Another whine escaped her lips when his heated hand stroked the length of her arm. "I should be training you know, should become stronger to kill your precious Kakarot once I defeat those bucket of bolts, and yet here you are, tempting me, goading me into bedding you. What would your friends say if they knew?" He ran his nose up the nape of her neck, scenting her powerful need. "Such a dirty woman you are. I smelt you a mile away, your excitement." He licked her nape, making her body slump, giving her the burden of her weight. "Your desire to belong to the Prince of all Saiyans is fascinating. Is your need to belong to me that great woman? To a point where you made such an awful plot to gain me?"

Bulma groaned gently, yes she did, yes she wanted him more than air itself. She had tortured herself for so long fantasying of this moment where he held her, touched her, wanted her. Now that she has his attention she will keep it. But her smug wouldn't stay dormant for long. With a devilish smirk she gave him a sideway glanced. "You're here, my plan couldn't have been that bad." As soon as the words left her mouth she was released to fall against the cool sand below, immediately she regretted her words. Vegeta was a man where everything had to be under his control, and his rules.

"It seems your need isn't that great." Vegeta moved to leave the woman behind.

"Wait! Please wait, I'll do anything Vegeta." She sat up pleading to him with her eyes. "I'll be anything you want."

Vegeta hid his smirk; victory. The silly woman had played into his own plots, the fool hadn't a chance against his superior intellect; after-all he was a battle stagiest, the best in the universe at that, the Earth woman had no chance. "Anything you say?"

"Yes, anything." Bulma crawled forward.

"Come here woman, kneel before me and swear your subservience to me." Vegeta turned fully watching as the woman crawled her way, smelling her heat intensify with each inch closer. That scent has been driving him crazy since this all began; he knew one day his resolve would break, but he would not be the one crawling to the woman for attention, never, his pride wouldn't allow it. Instead he accepted the fact he would lay with the woman, but it would be on his terms; he played her like a well tuned flute.

"I Bulm…"

"Before you continue woman know this. Once you continue those words be well advice of your choice. You will belong to me, I will not be your mate, and you will not be my wife. You are my concubine to use whenever I choose; I have no other ties to you. You as much as look at another man with questionable intensions I will kill you. You will be my whore, and all your other inventions will halt, your sole scientific abilities will be utilized for my training. Do you understand what is expected of you?" He received a nod. "Now woman make your choice."

"I Bulma Briefs give myself to you, Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans as a servant to your needs." Bulma hung her head, she knew any other levelled headed woman would have raced away by now, but within those moments she was a far cry from being levelled headed. But now she knew she had him, give her time and she will fill him, open his dark corrupted heart to love; love for her.

"Good woman, you made the right choice." He petted her head, like she was an obedient dog. "Stand but do not look at me. I want to inspect my property."

Bulma stood keeping her eyes fixated to the sand, she felt him move around her lifting her arms, stroking her curves, lifting her breast to feel the weight. Instead of feeling like a pitiful woman, her excitement grew. Her heart pounded when his hand strayed to the apex of her need. "Such a vile woman you are, I can feel your heat and moisture through your clothes. Is your need so great woman?"

"Yes." She moaned.

She felt a slap against her bottom making her squeak. "That is yes your highness to you woman."

"Yes your highness." She sighed in loss when his hand moved away.

"I like you thus far, now show me some of your skills you possess. I know for certain you are not a virgin." Vegeta weaved his hand through the blue locks that always intrigued him.

"What does my highness wish?"

"Never say my woman. You do not own me." He growled.

"What does his highness wish?" Bulma gritted her teeth, wondering what had she really gotten herself into.

"Better, you learn quickly. Ensure you keep it as such, punishments will not be fun for you." Vegeta purred pressing his nose to her temple. "On your knees woman, and service me with your mouth. Let me judge your talents."

An audible gasp left her mouth, shocked really Vegeta would ask of her to do such a thing in public, for Kami sakes there was still people around at this time of night. She stuttered her words as she tried to convince him. "Your highness, you wouldn't want to be in a more private setting?"

Vegeta chuckled, feeling how the woman tensed; finding her discomfort amusing. "No I do not, here woman."

Bulma glanced around, seeing no one currently around; hoping if she did this quickly no one would be around to witness her shame. It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy giving oral, she was more than happy to please the Prince this way, oral was pleasing to both parties; at time she swore she could get off from their enjoyment. Hitting the sand with her knees instantly, she reached out to the sinfully tight shorts pulling them down enough to reach in and take a hold of his sex. She looked up into his face, instantly wishing she hadn't; his smug was near heart wrenching he looked like the cat whom drank all the cream. She concentrated on her task, feeling his flaccid manhood him her hand, closing her eyes she took him in her mouth.

Bulma nearly gagged at first with the realization the bastard hadn't showered after his hard day long training. He was covered in day long aged sweat his natural masculine scent was masked by the salt of his perspiration, and yet still she revelled in the fact alone his manhood was in her mouth hardening under her tender care; the fact that this was a public area became lost, he alone dominating her thoughts.

She sucked away all the sweat, never breaking the stride she created; it began to become more difficult to reach the base of his sex with her mouth; he was a grower. She used her hand to stroke the neglected flesh, she felt him shudder and her efforts grew. She moaned the moment she tasted his pre-cum, it was a powerful taste; addicting. She tired to place the taste, to give it an comparison; but how could you give an comparison to an alien man?

Vegeta tilted his head watching the woman work below him, to describe his victory was impossible, the high, the rush of his victory nearly blew him away. Here this 'dignified' woman begging for him, throwing away all her social status to please him. Him a dethroned evil orphan of the universe, destroyer of worlds, and mass manipulator.

His acute hearing picked up the sounds of stifled chuckles and gasps from the far away observers, he groaned his pleasure; heightened by their audience. His groan turned to a growl when he felt the woman below hum her joy around his steel flesh, his impending climax coming quickly. He held her head close, keeping her lips locked around his flesh as he reached his orgasm, spilling down her throat, purring at the feel of her throat trying to close off entrance to his seed. "Drink it all in woman, and feel privileged that I grace you with it." His hips jerked sporadically, until the wave of euphoria passed.

Bulma moaned licking her lips as her head was released from the iron grip, his climax came as a surprise nearly chocking her in its process; then again it had been a long time since he sought release. She sat back awaiting the next command, what she got wasn't what she was expecting.

"Get up and make your way home." Vegeta placed himself back in his short levitating into the air.

"Can't you just fly me there with you?" Bulma looked to him with a puzzling look.

Vegeta chuckled crossing his arms. "I will let you off with that slip-up woman because I'm in a good mood, and as for your question. You think I am going to fly your fat ass home?" Vegeta threw his head back and laughed. "I think not little human, you have those little pesky capsules with you, drive your ass home."

Bulma's over heated body turned cold in the night air, without a word more he was off. She hugged herself trying to find comfort in herself, what had she gotten herself into? Could she even handle his coldness towards her, in the end will it wear her down? Bulma stood there silently questioning her theories and beliefs, could she really warm his heart? Or will her desire be her ultimate downfall?

**Here we are again, finally. Sorry for the very long wait. Life caught up especially with Christmas right around the corner. **

**Review reply time yay…. Not soo many this time **

**Ayaka86- You know he just gotta! :P thank you for reviewing.**

**Shirochan21- Thank you very much, and thank you for welcoming me back… seems like I like to drop off for a little bit here and there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it isn't very romantic, but we all know Vegeta is a asshole and we still love him for it. But in due time I will start showing his changes as the fic continues on. **

**As always, rate, review and enjoy. Until next time in a land far far away *Bow* V.W **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Now, now my dear readers take a step back and don't get ahead of me; I know such a thing seems impossible for me to do, to bow before the mighty sexy Prince and offer myself but ponder it a moment. Do you really believe that I would do such a thing without a purpose? Now think my little lovely's; Vegeta the man with unfathomed pride accepting any sort of defeat, ah I believe not.

I did what needed to be done, and the fool thinks he has the upper hand; actually in truth he does…for now. It was my grand plan set into motion and delivered. I won this round, and soon he would be solely mine, in due time. I am not so foolish after-all.

I do understand the repercussions of my plan, I know that I must play along as his little concubine for now, but those rules he had set, well much like everything else I will find a loop hole and destroy the boundaries he had set on our particular relationship. I am after-all a genius.

Even though I have the future to plan for with my Prince, I cannot help but question myself all in the same; I wasn't expecting what I received that night, how dare he do such a thing to me? Me of all people? Come on just look at me, I am gorgeous! But what else could I really expect from the man? Maybe some long awaited intercourse maybe!

Can I come out of this with fist still flying and my pride intact? I can only for now is push boundaries, weasel my way through his stone cold heart, and own him utterly. I will do it, I will succeed.

**A terribly short chapter of my dear Bulma's insight but there really wasn't much to go by. I was waiting and waiting to post this much sooner, but I was waiting for a time closer to Christmas as a gift to you all from me. **

**Shirochan21- **No steamy romance in this chapter, it will take awhile for me to get there :P

**Elleelle**- She has a tendency to always get over her head, or did she?

**DamonaVeggi**- ah you were getting ahead of me lol, yes but you must remember in the early dragonball series she had 'played' a role to get what she wanted, that's all I done, played out a different situation only same concept. I thank you for your opinion everyone has their beliefs on what happened, and this is mine; since we have soo little to go by. I also watched the whole series… minus Gt of course since it was a mockery of the original writer/artist. (That's only my feelings tho..) But I hope this ease's your mind, and you continue to read.

**TFSrules**- Ah yes Vegeta was a complete cheeky asshole in the beginning, and yes the scene was very distasteful, but I don't see Vegeta really caring enough to make the experience more enjoyable for her, since he was very self centered.

**MissySullivan**- Thank you for the holiday wishes and Have a merry Christmas. I am very happy you like it and also you highlighted my fav paragraph in the fic *kudos* Eventually the teasing will stop *looks away* lol.

**Fhbgvch**- yes this chapter is was, because she was playing a role. *read damonaVeggie*

**Popoli**- Ah you got it *high five* yay! I was actually hoping no-one would but you picked it up. Thank you for your comments.

**EpicureanMind**- Ah in the long run she does, but in dur time in due time. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The blips and dings from the mechanical equipment buzzed through the heiress head, pen tapping mindlessly against the plans of her new important invention, and yet her mind wasn't present on her task. The numbers on the grid became nothing more to her then just scribbles of a toddler, pursing her lips, her mind continued to wander. It has been nearly two weeks since she abandoned herself to the Prince's demands, and nothing more has came from it, sure she seen him around, it was hard not to bump into one another occasionally in her complex; yet nothing came of it. She would bow in greeting and he would grunt at her as if she was an insect. Needless to say, she wasn't pleased.

She had hoped for more, anything really, yet, nothing at all. Maybe he had changed his mind of her? Deciding a romantic entanglement was a useless tactic in the grand scheme of his goals; in which didn't sit with her wants and desires. How could he give her a piece of such delicious wickedness and not follow through? No, she was Bulma Briefs, and she be damned if she didn't get what she wanted. She had to get it out of her system, her work has been failing; she was far too concentrated on her house guest to accomplish much of anything, and her work was essential to the oncoming threat.

With a mighty stretch she left, leaving her work and inventions behind; she wasn't making any progress with it anyways. Making her way throughout the integrate complex of C.C, only stopping to scan her mail; more photo shoot opportunities poured in, science weekly were never ones to give up, nearly begging her to be placed on the front cover. She would be flattered, naturally, and yes, she was quite egotistical with her beauty, something she had no shame in admitting: but the idea of old geeky men drooling over her picture didn't sit well with her, at least posing for the fashion magazines were a multiplicity of people from all walks of life admiring her beauty.

A letter from Yamcha was mixed among the magnitude of paper, she was torn, she wanted to read it just for the ego boost knowing exactly what was written far before she opened it, the usual I am sorry, I love, you, you're beautiful, etc, etc would be written in fine ink, naturally professionally done, Yamcha's hand writing was like a little boy doing his best to stay within the lines, but that was what you get living out in a desert all your life really, ignorance. Yet, she was afraid, unsure how her feelings would be affected, how many times had she said she would never take the man back? Only to read his apologies, the compliments, and fall for the idea he presented; not for the real reason of 'love'. As tough of a woman she is, the little things still wormed its way into her heart. Yamcha was her first, and nothing could take that away, and she was perfectly fine with it. She never regretted being with Yamcha, well, perhaps she regretted being with Yamcha all the years when she realized there wasn't anything really left into the relationship.

Maybe she should call him, make amends, agree upon a final conclusion of their rocky relationship and end any romantic hopes he had, because she was head over heels for…

"You've been holding that paper for a long time woman, having a moment of regrets are we?" Bulma stood still, she never heard the man come near; had she really been that unfocused of her surroundings. She could feel his breath pass by her neck, leaning back slightly, only enough to skim the naked chest behind her, she shuddered from the feeling of the heat radiating behind her. Her usual quick wit and her known viper tongue silenced by this man's presents, and her yearning for him crippling her. "Do you wish for me to give you up, so you may run back into that weakling arms?" His guttural voice vibrated in her ear, his tone; cocky and mocking all in the same.

Her mind wailed 'No, never, not now' yet her tongue didn't move, her mouth sealed together by the thundering feel of this alien. Her body wanting nothing more then to give up, her mind becoming nothing more than mush to his presents; she had became a woman deprived of her longing and she didn't want anything else but his sheer power.

The sound of her mother's bubbly voice left her standing cold, the blistering heat and presence gone within a flash, leaving her to wonder if he was there at all. "Oh Bulma sweetie, are you around?"

The blonde came in with a swoosh of her dress, the permanent smile lighting up the room, dissipating the dark looming ardour that once occupied it. She let out an erratic breath, her hand coming to her chest, feeling her heart pound with fervour. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Oh, goody!" Her mother paused, giving her time to compose herself. "Sweetie is everything okay? You look flustered."

"Yes mother, I am fine." She weaved a hand through her hair, and smiled. "Everything is fine mother, is there something you want mom?"

"Yes, I went shopping today and bought this!" Bunny pulled out a tray of an array of treats from out of no where, literally, which made Bulma raise a brow; her mother was down right silly and strange; but the treats presented looked mighty fine to her.

"Yeah, I think I am in need of a sugar crash mom." Bulma was more than happy to indulge, a trait she gained from her mother, her father on the other hand, all he wanted was his coffee and cigarette, then naturally her mother's five star cooking; too bad she didn't get the skill, but she couldn't complain, as a trade off she got her father's brilliance.

Vegeta kicked off his boots, uncaring where they landed, he was pissed. His woman, his female holding onto a letter of an old lover as if it was as precious as gold, how dare she be so insolent: if this was his home planet she would have been killed, and the weakling for corresponding; but this wasn't. He should have scared her, act out accordingly with violence, yet all he had done was…played… with her in a sexual manner. He was loosing his edge, this female was doing something to him, and he didn't like it one bit. The moment he spoke he felt her, at first he mistaken it as fear, until he clearly felt her move more back against him, scent and feel her desire, which nearly sent him sailing to the moon, he watched transfixed as the pulse in her neck throbbed wildly, he wanted to brush his lips against it, taste her exhilaration and thrill.

He knew he had a power over her, her body's need for his own was strong, no far more than strong, but nearly rivalling a Super Saiyans power, and his rock hard evidence of his own need for her body was far more than evident, even now it throbbed for the blue haired one. His desire was great for her, and the night he gained some relief made him want her all the more, he knew why, it wasn't a matter of questioning. The woman held as much pride as he, and to watch her pride break beneath him was more than a thrill, the power rush he felt, the utter victory over her, darken soul demanded more of it.

He was troubled, the sheer desire for that woman was consuming him and making him feel such heights, it scared him, yes it did. Scared that he would loose himself to her, become a slave to her honey, and she would give readily. He was afraid that his baser instinctual needs would consume him and all he would end up doing is staying in a bed with the woman beside him, constantly fucking, never training, never to reach his goals. He was a Saiyan Prince, he couldn't do that, he had far more pressing things to accomplish, then fucking a woman; he needed to train, become a super Saiyan, destroy the bucket of bolts, and slaughter Kakarot to regain his honour and title of being the best.

But firstly, he needed a shower, looking down he noted, a long cold shower. Forget the woman. But maybe, once everything is said and done, he would take her where ever he roamed, a bed companion would be good to kill the boredom of space travel.

Bulma walked in to the dark kitchen in nothing more than a blue tee and underwear, enjoying the eerie silence of the hallways, the events of the morning still playing in her mind, over and over like a broken record. Instead of feeling the longing as she normally would, she felt utterly irritated, and generally pissed off. Give her up? All for what? Because she was holding a letter of an ex-lover, if anything her anger was justified. Vegeta kept toying with her desires, leading her on like a dog on a leash, what else did he wanted from her. She submitted to him, gave him what he asked for and still he toyed with her. Nearly two weeks felt as if a year had past, she couldn't even relief the edge of her desires, curb them into a tolerable level any longer.

Her frustrations affecting her work, her life, and simple mundane tasks; getting a glass of water came with difficulties, unable to hold the glass steady, her writing became nothing more then chicken scratches, and the headaches, of the headaches were the worse. Almost stomping to the fridge she pulled out the jug, grabbing a glass slamming it down, her aim inefficient, causing the cold icy water to spill on her hand, bringing a string of un-lady like words from her mouth.

"Forget how to pour water woman?" She tensed, cussing under her breath; she turned, seeing the man plaguing her mind and souring her mood sitting nonchalantly at the table, a glass of yellowish liquid in hand. She sniffed the air recognizing it as whiskey, looking down to his feet she noticed an standing empty bottle.

Her anger melted away with curiousness. "Are you drunk?"

Vegeta raised a fine brow. "That's not how you greet your master." He smirked, waiting for the woman to correct her mistake, yet all he received was a returned raised brow. With a grunt and sneer he grumbled. "No, I am not drunk. You earthlings can't even make a drink powerful enough to intoxicate me." Vegeta pulled up the empty bottle by the tips of his fingers, letting it sway in the air. "Maybe another one of these would assist in the impairment I seek." He smirked.

Bulma gauged him, looking him over; he claims not to feel any effect yet his slow movements, and how easily he dropped the subject of her insubordination said a different story. Then it clicked, her master, like hell he was her master, not after what he been putting her through. "Fuck you!"

His brow frowned, and glared. "What was that? I must be hearing wrong."

"No, your hearing quite fine actually. I said fuck you, you asshole! How dare you say I am your slave huh? You do nothing at all! Makes me wonder Vegeta." Bulma crossed her arms, knowing perfectly well all her plans could just fly out the window with this stunt.

"What are you implying woman?" Vegeta's low raspy growl was bouncing off the walls.

"What I am implying ass-hole, is that you're scared of women! Are you gay? Do you want me to get a man for you huh? Would you like for me to dress up like your dear Kakarot, or is Krillen more your flavour, you know, since he is smaller than you?"

Vegeta was nearly in shock, where the heel did the woman get those idea's from, quickly he glance in his cup, he confirmed he was the one drinking here. He felt his brow and lip twitch, and before the woman could open her loud mouth again he pounced. His hand holding her neck, the other clasped around her mouth, and with a show of power he held her tightly, knowing full well she would bruise. "I hush that disgusting mouth of yours weakling." His heart pumped with excitement when the woman's eyes flashed with anger and promises of death, he knew that look; he had worn it countless times himself. Her pulse banged against his fingers, how easy it would be to snap her neck, effortless really. His bloodlust rising with each throb of her veins beneath his hand, each pull of air she breathed; such a pity to kill something so delectable. "You think me gay woman?" He released her throat so his hand could roam her curves. "Because I haven't… 'graced' your body with my cock?" Vegeta chuckled bringing her closer, his hand gained a tighter hold of her mouth, moving his index and thumb to her nose he plugged it.

"Maybe you're too weak to handle me woman. I can kill you effortlessly; you can't save yourself from my hold, can you?" Vegeta un-pinched her nose, allowing her to breath. "Maybe I don't find you as attractive as you believe yourself to be. Maybe I'm just not interested in what your weak body is offering."

Bulma heart raced, Vegeta was positively cruel, but she was the one to bring out his cruelty by her remarks. She smirked beneath his palm, slowly raising her knee to steadily rub against the rock hard cock of the Prince, letting him know, that she knew he was bluffing, he wanted her more then he let on.

Vegeta smirked. "Wicked little earthling." This woman was something to contend with, here she is, staring at death with fiery eyes and enticing. "Let me show you how 'gay' I am." His hand fisted in the tee she wore, ripping it from her body, pleased by the bouncing breast free from undergarments, her breast were swelled with excitement, her pink nipples darkening with desire and hard; his eyes feasted. His free hand came up and pawed them, pulling on the nip, twisting slowly with force making the defenceless woman half moan and choke under his ministrations.

Bulma's head tilted, giving free range to the Prince, giving in, allowing what she wanted, and needed to consume her; she would take anything he dished out, she would accept all his violent love.

Vegeta destroyed the cloth hiding the woman's intimate part in the same manner he had her shirt. He felt her legs sway, seen how she trembled with excitement for him, and him only. He touched her, sliding his hand to cup her womanhood, his index slowly moving up and down the slit, already feeling the heat and slickness coming from her. He chuckled, his mouth nearing her ear, he whispered to her in his deep masculine voice, knowing full well the effects it had one her. "Such a vulgar woman, you're slicking my finger and I haven't parted your lips. Did that weakling ever made you feel like this?"

Bulma shook her head, it was true, no man has ever brought this out in her, Yamcha always had to do extensive foreplay before she would be as slick as she was now, and the Prince had barley done a damn thing in comparison with the other. She nearly squealed when she was manhandled to the table, the Prince never letting her mouth free, keeping her silent.

Vegeta fumbled slightly, pulling out his dripping cock, he felt her tense under him and he didn't stifle his chuckle. "I think you are for more than ready for me woman." Vegeta pulled himself up, his hand keeping the viper mouth shut and holding her pin to the table top. He started to run his cock up and down the slit spreading and mixing their slick moisture. He felt her breath caught in her throat, and he gave her an evilly wicked smile. "I am just giving you what you want, because I want to." Then he became serious. "You have no hold over me woman."

Vegeta thrust forward, filling the woman whole: he sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, awed by how tight the woman was, nearly chocking his cock in its taut clutches. The woman's scream was muffled by his hand, he felt the vibrations course through his palm, feel her teeth graze it with an upward stroke, knowing full well her mouth was wide open. He smelt the light scent of blood and knew he had stretched her beyond her limits with his girth; instead of being a gentleman and stopping the Prince growled low and pulled himself outwards, the tip of his cock at her entrance he slammed back in, another muffled scream from her, and another hiss from him. He done the movements until her screams became grunts, and his hisses halted.

Vegeta pulled his hand from her mouth finally releasing her, his hands became more occupied in grasping her hips steady for his thrusts. He watched her, watched in awe as she took him, her brow frowning, signs of pain; he didn't care, he was enjoying himself. He started a hard rhythm, half in half out, in quick secessions, grunting with each thrust forward; one hand venturing off to seize a hold of a bouncing bosom.

Bulma panted harshly, the pain was stinging, and she didn't want it to stop; it felt like she was a virgin being deflowered, the pain slowly becoming dull and the friction and swelling intensifying into something wonderful. More she needed more. In a choppy from of speech she egged on the Prince. "That's all you got?"

Vegeta smirked, pulling himself completely free from the woman's humid depths. He snagged her hair hauling her from the table, giving her a push forward, making her land on her hands and knees. In a second he was on her, grasping her hair in a tight grip, pushing her down more: his free hand holding her hips up. "You want more? You want to be fucked like an animal?"

Bulma moaned as he done just that, slamming forward and pulling back with such speed and forced she could never phantom, the pain and pleasure mixing and colliding together in an evil symphony, sung and played by a diabolical choir. She welcomed the feeling of damnation, corrupted by her evil Prince of darkness; tasting the sweet juice of forbidden fruit, by Kami what would her friends think of her now if they knew?

Her body slipped and slide against the heated tiled floors from her sweat, the pressure building higher and higher; she knew tomorrow she wouldn't be able to move for awhile. Vegeta's sac's smacking against her clit with each brazen and forceful pound inwards making her nearly shriek from every blot of sensations wracked through her. If she died tonight, she die happy.

Vegeta grunted and hissed through the pleasure demolishing him, the slick feel of the woman dragging him downward and skyward in an instance. He could feel the tightening and throbbing of his sac a sign he was nearing his end. His vision becoming blurry and he wondered why he waited so long to sample this slice of heaven; the closest he'll ever get. He felt her body clench and loosen around him, felt her walls quiver and gush. He smirked pleased that she came, felt the slickness drip down his balls, and cool instantly, making him nearly quiver. He powered up, pounding with more force feeling her hips creak and joint crack; she's tough, she could handle it. He locked his hips to hers and spilled his seed deep within her in gushes. His head fell between her shoulder blades as his hips jerked from the after-wave of his climax. He pulled himself out with a hiss, still semi hard, he tucked himself in standing tall, swaying from the blood rush, he first steps were stumbled and queer from his powerful release, until he gained control. He left her there, still in the position, unmoving, only her back moved up and down with each gulp of air she pulled in. He spared a last glance at the woman, seeing his seed slowly drip down to the cold floor, his face grim.

**I think it has been far too long since I updated this fic, sorry guys, been caught up with my other ones, this one got lost in the cracks… *Bad V.W!* any-who my comments on this chapter. We all know the series, and in the English dub, yeah I am using the English dub! Future Trunks said it was a one time thing, and Vegeta is very 'goal' orientated in the android saga, I cannot see it going beyond a 'one-time thing', and naturally Vegeta is an asshole, and Bulma's patience finally worn out. But lucky for her it was in her favour. Next chapter will be of course Bulma's monolog skimming through the android saga, going into more detail about the Prince, and of course touching on what he done, leaving her to die tsk tsk, thank whatever deity for future Trunks lol. **

**Reviews **

**TSFrules- hahah I would love to see that! Thank you for reviewing, and I'm rooting for Bulma as well and shivering as I think about a bad ass Vegeta haha.**

**Bj- Thank you, glad you like, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Rate, Review, do it all, happy to hear from you all the bad and the good. **

**Until next time in a land far, far away V.W **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ah, what can I say about that night other than the typical clichés of our time; rough and solid, ardour and fury all mixed delightfully together in a batch of sexual frustration and temptation. My body tingled and ached, each forceful thrust and his pawing hands left me wanting more, needing more, no other man could ever sear me like he had; yet it remained a 'one night thing'. I don't understand it, my scientific mind couldn't fathom how it came about, I guess it is true what they say, love is enigmatic, no man or woman, and in my case alien, could ever unlock the mysteries of infatuation and passion; it is something, we, as mortals can never comprehend. Our actions that night confirmed it to me, all the planning, conniving, and denying didn't matter; it all came into succession on a night of threats, insults, and hurt. Strange…

Do I regret it? No. I find myself doing and saying things that are beyond my character, clashing against my personality, like Titians on a vicarious mountain top. I begged, I fought, I obsessed, and I stalked, and at one point, gave myself to him effortlessly, like a lamb to the slaughter, all for what? A 'one time deal', yet again I asked myself, was it worth it, and the answer remains the same, yes. Because, much like any woman in my position, I was in love, and he, well… that is a whole different story.

After that night of angry sex; lets be honest here, that is, indeed what it was. The almighty Prince avoided me like a flesh eating plague, ducking corners, and at one point racing out of the kitchen with lightening speed, thinking I hadn't noticed him, which, was very hard not to, pots and pans banging because of his impatient hunger isn't quiet. I didn't see much of him at all, unless I watched the live feed in the gravity chamber, and in there he fought against invisible foes, I knew for certain, I was one of those unseen entities.

Rage and disgust of his actions evident to any soul whom knew of our transgressions would see it as plainly as I had. Maybe he believed he was weak, or he disgraced his Royal Saiyan lineage bedding a 'weak alien' or maybe there was more to it that I have yet learned.

For nearly two months this continued on, he avoided me, and I was left to watch him through video feeds, I pinned, pinned and cried in the seclusions of my home, only to act as if nothing was the matter in public eye; the beautiful ego filled heiress of Capsule Corp. Yet I felt like I was slowly dieing inside, my emotions were fully imbalanced, one moment I was unbelievably happy, and a minute later I was terribly miserable. I didn't understand it, until later.

It was a usual day at home, small short circuited explosions in the lab, the Gravity pod rumbled, mother hummed happily in the kitchen, and I was watching the circular pod quake, then smoke spilled out from under it. I utterly panicked, thinking it was going to erupt once again leaving me to filter through the wreckage to pull the body from it. Yet instead, it just blasted off to the sky. He left, he left earth, he left me…

Then boom, all of a sudden everything clicked, well not so elegantly as that, after many mornings of retching in my bathroom, and my strange behaviours, I discovered I was pregnant, and for that fact alone the Prince scurried off. Somehow under the whole circumstances I knew he would be back, not fore me or our unborn child, but for the fight, and then maybe something grand may occur and the Prince will stay. But I will not lie, the fact that the father of my unborn child had left me without a word hurt me terribly, I wasn't all too concerned about child support, hell, what would he be able to give me? I was the richest person on earth, the child would have everything.

Yamcha didn't take all too long before he started sniffing around the complex, like the lost dog he was, coming around to try and regain my good graces. But the moment I shoved the paper stating I was with a child he fell on his ass, quite literally. Like always he had expected us to 'kiss and make up' but after that he recoiled violently, knowing without me saying who the sire of the unborn child was. He was hurt, hurt and very angry, he always had thoughts of great grandeur that it would be us that settled down and have a family; even though in his heart he knew it would never work, still the idea was always there. It was a shame really, Yamcha would have made a great father if he had the opportunity, yet his dogish ways came between that, growing old without any seeds to flourish must have been hard for him; no doubt over the years he had many nieces and nephews from the gang, but still, it wasn't his own. I am straying from the topic, my apologies.

Trunks was born a bouncing baby boy at seven pounds and eleven ounces. Coming out with a scowl to match his father's, no doubt to anyone this was Vegeta's boy. Unfortunately no one was really there for it, due to the fact everyone was hard at work getting stronger, and I didn't wish to bother them, it was a life and death crisis once again. Instead it was my mother, father, Yamcha was at the time brooding, unwilling to be there for the miracle of birth. Trunks stole my breath away and from then on out I pledge to him that I will have all the strength he would need, I would be his father and mother combined and ensure he had a happy healthy life. If Vegeta chose to stay away after the great battle it was his own lost, Trunks was a miracle, my little miracle, and I was doomed to spoil him the moment his blue eyes locked on mine. My little Saiyan warrior Prince.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

And so came the androids, the gang including myself sat and await, my boy bouncing in my arms. Yes it came as quite a surprise for everyone, all but Goku. Of course unbeknownst to me at the time, Goku knew of my son Trunks before I, It took me a little while to realize the young man from the future was my son.

They all questioned me about the Saiyan Prince, and I knew he would come, he wouldn't miss this, I knew it, feel it deep in my heart. He would be there, a little late, but he would come, and he did. I wish I could have been there to see it, watch as my dark Prince transformed into the golden godly being, the legends of power in his grasp; the others were more frightened about the possibilities that may occur with the Prince, but somehow I knew it wouldn't turn out as they feared. Vegeta was one of us now; he had to be, for my sake.

Yet the moment I arrived to see him in his golden glory, he paid no mind to me whatsoever, instead allowing a stray beam of energy to destroy my air car, nearly taking me, Trunks and the fat moron with it. I was livid, livid and hurt. It wasn't he whom saved me and his son, but our son from the future. I cringe every time I think back to that day, he would allow us to be destroyed, and he wouldn't think much of it.

Oh but it didn't hinder me, not in the slightest. Instead I showed him my new attitude towards him. I acted as if I never cared for the 'heartless' bastard, forced him to hold his son, hell, I said his face was ugly. A victory for me, I saw the confusion in his eyes, understood the meanings of his grumbles. I wasn't going to be pushed around, I wouldn't be owned by him, because I was owned by our son; Trunks was all that mattered to me.

The first android was destroyed by Vegeta, the other, Dr. Gero; escaped, and awakened the nightmarish duo. Things are never really that easy, and the only reason for this, is Vegeta. His over confidence was like a god smack in the face, and his biggest downfall. I only had spared moments with him then, just fleeting minutes of passing by, I was too busy working on my miracle device, and he, well I'm not all sure what he was doing. Most of my time was with future Trunks and my baby when I wasn't too busy getting greased up in the lab.

It was only when we all waited for the Cell games did I encounter the Prince. He came barging into my room, literally kicking my bed, waking me from an uneasy rest. The man had the audacity to think I would fuck him before the oncoming battle, just encase it was his last day alive. I think not. I gave him something alright, the middle finger and an earful. I didn't hold back, I made it more than clear I wasn't property, I wouldn't debase myself like I had that time, all that mattered to me was the child resting peacefully next door.

Vegeta isn't a man whom liked to be talked down to or denied, nor did he like the degrading names tossed in his face; but by Kami I wasn't happy, and I wasn't going to be walked all over, even if that man was someone I fell for, someone I found extremely handsome. No, never again.

He didn't take it kindly, wrapping a powerful hand around my neck, with intentions of death, he pulled me face to face with him, sneering. I only asked one thing then, through the choking. "Would you really kill the mother of your son?" He paused, dropping me back to the bed, a simple no his answer. We both were left with a bitter taste in our mouth, the silence stretched uncomfortably. He sat down on my bed, his hands hanging loosely on his knees, what he said next broke my heart, and I knew he was slowly chipping away; maybe it was the time he spent with future Trunks in the time chamber. He kept his eyes downcast, if I wasn't listening so carefully I may have missed the words he spoken.

"Sorry… take care of the boy." He left then, leaving me awed in my bed, I wanted to run to him, tell him of my deep affections, promise him love and a family, and show him my love. Yet, I sat there, silent tears brewing in my eyes; I love that man, and there wasn't anything I wasn't willing to give to have him, but, I will not go to him, he will come to me. It was the only way I would have it.

The Cell games came and gone, the tales told to me by the witnesses, rendered me speechless, Goku wasn't going to return, my son future Trunks was killed, I was devastated, thank kami for the dragon balls, he was wished back, and back into my arms he went. But the news that made me and Trunks surprised was Vegeta's actions, how he went 'berserk' as Yamcha says, when Cell killed Trunks, giving Gohan the opportunity to defeat Cell. My first thought was right, future Trunks was the helping hand to chip away the cold bricks that was sealed around the evil Prince.

The night before future Trunks left, I couldn't sleep. I decided to go see how my baby was sleeping, finding it very therapeutic to watch him sleep. I ever so quietly opened the door; even for a half Saiyan his hearing was exceptional. I had to hold my breath at the sight. Vegeta stood over the crib, one hand extended down to gently touch the baby's cheek. Just watching. Trunks eyes opened, looking into the eyes of his father, a light coo came from his lips, and Vegeta answered.

"I cannot promise to be the best father figure, hell boy; I may be the worse you could ever have, but I will be here. I will make sure you become a powerful warrior."

Trunks answered with another coo, he scrunched up his nose and I could stifle my giggle, the tell tale sign of a hungry Saiyan. With as much grace as I can muster, I sauntered over, picking up our son, and a knowing smile to the Prince. "You're room is set back up, just down the hall."

He only grunted at me, turning his back to leave, he gave me and my son one last linger gaze. With a snort he replied to my comment. "I am no longer banished to the guest room."

I happily chuckled, yes, things may work out for me, maybe things could be easier now, my personality blossoming once again, and I couldn't stop my cheeky retort. "Yeah I missed seeing a half naked Saiyan parading around my halls."

No sneers of disgust, or any mocking retorts, he left the room with just a light hearted grunt, leaving me to feed our son.

**Ah this isn't the end, I am planning to write up until the very end. Well except for DBGT since it was a complete mockery to the true series. So many more to come. I will try not to take so long. **

**Reviews **

**TFSrules: **yesh yesh, I don't think Toriyama would have, since Vegeta is his least liked character. Lol funny, Vegeta is usually rated as one of the most popular in many sites whom does polls. Thank you for reviewing XD

**Duoia: **Thank you very much, I know what you mean, Vegeta or Bulma a virgin, have sex, and proclaim ever lasting love…. Ummm yeah don't see that happening. I have been getting a lot of grief about this fic through emails, but I shrug them off and pull out examples from the series from db to dbz.

**Elleelle**: I'm still around lol, been airy for awhile, still kinda am. Just burnt out, taking my time now instead of updating fics almost every week two or three at a time. Just taking it easy but will continue to write. Thank you for reviewing

**Smalsa**: Yes there will be more, I'm planning to go up until Bulma is elderly lol. Thank you for reviewing XD

**Rivruskende**: Awethank you, I won't be going anywhere for long periods of time, just going to take a little more time in between updates. Thank you for reviewing

**Summer Skinned**: Awe *blushes* thank you very much, I feel very honoured. I am happy you enjoy the realistic portrayal. Thank you thank you xoxo


End file.
